Five days - levitra- chapter one (sequel)
by princessofsouls14
Summary: basically a add on from my original Levitra story (visiting heaven.) enjoy


This should have been like any other day. A normal day. Levi would get up, bathe for an hour to make sure he has rid himself of those nasty germs…Then he would get dressed, and head out to patrol. A new system they had introduced to make sure no titans go within ten feet of the newly rebuilt walls. Yes normal it should have been only that on this day Levi had decided to visit **her** grave again. Petra, the only squad member who had managed to break into Levi's ice cold heart, protected by thorns and a lock. But she broke past all the barriers and together they fell in a love a thousand times over. So her death had a huge impact on the corporal. Levi humanity's strongest was now not so …strong. On this day as he heads for the small, well-tended to graveyard near the black market within wall Sina.

Levi walks, his boots clacking on the ground, as he strides over to where he will come undone. He walks quickly to almost get it over with but also to avoid having to speak with anyone, especially that annoying shifter brat, Eren.

Levi eventually arrives at the cornered off graveyard, after passing through the black trade market. He slows his pace and ever so slowly walks through two lines of his far-gone soldiers until he reaches Petra's grave; her resting place. "A step nearer to restoring human kind, Petra" Levi's voice was soft as he kneels and places a single rose upon the now settled earth. "Hanji found out more about the Titans regeneration process." Levi keeps his eyes on the writing on the marble tombstone as he talks.

_Petra Rall. Devoted and skilled soldier. Died in the line of duty. Forever loved, forever missed. _

Reading that, it stung, like a wound being re-opened and Levi grits his teeth clenching his hands into fists. "Damn it" The raven haired male stays like that a while murmuring to himself, his hurt and grief turning into anger. "How could this be the way to go! Destroyed because of a titan without a second thought. Human life is so fragile! "Levi felt like screaming, yelling, ranting at the top of his lungs, he felt so cheated of everything. Cheated of love. Cheated of life. Cheated of hope.

Levi ends up staying there at Petra's grave for a while. He looked like a statue, the picture of a grieving lover. Knelt down, hands clenched, face withered in pain… Yet he was so still and words no longer escaped those pale lips…

"_Oh Levi please don't do this to yourself…" A soft voice ushered into the wind although it did not reach the corporal, for whom it was intended. Petra Rall was stood atop her coffin, an angel, a spirit in all its beautiful grace. Her features were graced in pain for what Levi was feeling, she had returned to see him one last time before her spirit form was shattered and she truly would be at rest. But she was so beautiful and at that moment no other female could compare to Petra, she radiated love and compassion just through her smile. A few moments passed and Levi stands up reaching for the rose. Petra looks upwards and a hauntingly stunning smile graced her lips as she watches Levi sprinkle the rose petals onto her grave. But unseen they fall through, and underneath Petra catches them. Maybe not in the real form but she receives them and it's a breath catching moment. Levi remembers her and delivers those roses, and she catches them. Love is never forgetting._

"Alright…time to go. Goodbye Petra." Levi nods curtly as a farewell and turns beginning to walk back and towards his office when he hears something that chills him to the bone but in the best way possible and he can hardly believe his ears.

"_I love you Levi"_

Day one:

To accept death is better than avoiding it with a false peace.

"Petra?" Levi spins around on his heels, grass and mud flying up on his spotless boots. "Petra!" He was screaming her name into the wind. "PETRA!" Was he going insane? There's no answer now. Damn he must be losing it…

"_You're so funny_"

There standing at the side of the grave…was Petra. Her hair was brushed neatly and the sun highlighted every strand of golden hair. A smile was evident on her lips. "_Levi" _

Levi blinks multiple times and before his mind could react he was rushing towards her. Quickly. Quicker. Quickest and… Bang! He falls to the fall landing on his front having hit nothing but air…

What hell was this, how cruel the devil is taunting him now. Levi felt stupid and humiliated even though no one but himself was there. "I am a fool…"

(To be continued. Chapter one of three.)

Thankyou for reading-Princessofsouls14


End file.
